Lumos
by narcissista
Summary: Draco convence a su mami de tener un poco de diversión con las luces encendidas. Traducción de un fic de NarcissaNerea. Advertencia: incesto.


_«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

**Summary:** Draco convence a su mami de tener un poco de diversión con las luces encendidas. Traducción. Advertencia: incesto.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece y no busco ganar nada al publicar esta traducción. No tengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo y la historia ni siquiera es mía. Solo hice esto para pasar el rato. La propiedad intelectual de Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y la autoría de este fic de NarcissaNerea y mrs milfoy. Pueden encontrar el link al fic original en inglés en mis favoritos.

Si no te gusta el pairing, nadie te obliga a leerlo

* * *

**Lumos**

* * *

—¡Ay!

—¡Lo siento! —siseó.

—Está bien... solo... ¡eso! ¡Oh, sí!

—¡Ouch! ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué?

Un susurro en ropa de cama.

—¡Arañaste mi maldito ojo!

Más susurros.

—Lo siento, Draco.

Suspiro.

—Lumos —una llamarada de luz cálida salió desde la varita de Narcissa, pero entonces inmediatamente—: Nox.

—¡Por Salazar, bruja! —gruñó—. Lumos.

La varita de Draco ardió como fuego vivo, brillante en la negrura, iluminando su rostro frustrado.

—¡No! —dijo Narcissa, pero la mano de Draco ahogó su boca.

Arrodillado entre sus pálidas rodillas levantadas, él habló secamente:

—Estoy sangrando por fastidiarte en la oscuridad.

Con una mano, Narcissa luchaba por ponerse un suave cobertor gris sobre el cuerpo desnudo, con la otra, todavía sostenía su varita. Draco le quitó la varita antes de liberar su boca.

—¡Draco! —exclamó y se abalanzó por su varita.

Él la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, burlándose de ella, disfrutando de su lucha por mantenerse cubierta. Narcissa gruñó por el esfuerzo y finalmente se rindió. Se recostó entre las almohadas, desanimada, y colocó el cobertor sobre sus caderas. Él la siguió, evitando que ocultara completamente su desnudez.

—Narcissa —susurró—, ¿qué anda mal? —y tiró del cobertor.

—Nada —respondió ella. Tiró del cobertor de vuelta, metiéndolo debajo de sus brazos, e intentó nuevamente arrebatarle su varita.

—¡Algo! —Draco alejó las varitas incluso más, esta vez detrás de él. Le dio un beso a escondidas mientras ella se apoyó en el espacio que él ocupaba. Narcissa se echó hacia atrás y él no pudo evitar sonreír—. Dime cuál es el problema —él acarició su rostro con delicadeza, bajando su voz hasta llegar a un suave ronroneo.

Sus seductivas artimañas fueron desperdiciadas en su madre Slytherin.

—No hay ningún problema —insistió Narcissa estrictamente—. Quiero mi varita de regreso, ahora.

—Podrías llegar a tenerla de vuelta después —declaró Draco y dejó caer las varitas un poco detrás de él, empujándolas hacia el borde de la cama con su pie descalzo hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja en alto y sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—¿Después de qué? —preguntó.

—Después de que me venga contigo —susurró con sus manos vagando debajo del cobertor, sobre sus femeninas caderas. Draco tiró de ellas.

Los brazos de Narcissa se apretaron sobre la tela.

—No habrá actividad de ningún tipo en esta cama hasta que yo no tenga mi varita de vuelta —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: y estemos sumergidos en la oscuridad de nuevo.

Ella arqueó la otra ceja y Draco hizo una mueca.

—Madre-

—¡Ay, no hagas esto! —exclamó y apretó sus manos contra sus oídos—: Especialmente si vas a llamarme «madre.»

Él agarró sus manos y las apartó de sus orejas.

—Narcissa, pienso que eres una bruja hermosa —dijo y alzó la voz por sobre sus gemidos—: De hecho, más que hermosa. Y quisiera ver tu cara, ver tu cuerpo mientras follemos.

—¡No! —gritó casi petulantemente y apartó las manos de Draco de sus caderas.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó él y tiró de sus manos otra vez.

—¿En serio tengo que decírtelo? —preguntó—. ¿Realmente me degradarás aún más haciéndome explicarlo, Draco?

Ella agarró la cobija más fuerte y acarició la suave caída de su cabello sobre su hombro, tratando de alisarlo. Era algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Decime por favor, Narcissa... ¿cómo es que querer verte desnuda te «degrada»? Me dejas hacer cualquier cosa que quiera con tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? —él hizo una pausa—. «Excitante» —continuó suavizando la voz— es un término mucho más apropiado.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente.

—¿Excitante? Te aseguro que es cualquier cosa menos eso.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, cambiando silenciosamente su opinión.

—Mira, Draco, yo... —torpemente, hizo una pausa—. Bueno, verás, quiero decir obviamente soy más vieja que tu y las cosas... bueno.. se ven diferente.

Ella divagó sin encontrar sus ojos. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Diferente? No me digas que has estado escondiendo un tercer brazo o algo así.

Narcissa blanqueó sus ojos.

—No seas absurdo. Es más como... líneas, marcas-

—¿Cicatrices? —preguntó él—. Nunca pareció importarte el recuerdo del sectumsempra de Potter en mi pecho mientras me desvestías... ni tampoco la marca desvanecida en mi brazo.

Ella no respondió nada pero lentamente aflojó su agarre sobre la cobija. Draco se inclinó y la besó mientras descubría suavemente su cuerpo.

—No sé qué te interesa tanto ver —murmuró Narcissa entre besos.

—Ya te dije —dijo él—. Quiero verte. Quiero ver tu cuerpo, tu cara. La mirada que pongas cuando yo entre en ti. Quiero verte mientras te corres.

Cuando su hijo la descubrió, Narcissa se tensó por el cálido resplandor de la habitación, pero no pudo controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo cuando él la presionó contra su exuberante ropa de cama. No pudo detener la emoción que corría desde su oído hasta su columna cuando él le habló con su dulce suciedad.

—Draco... —su susurro era una advertencia, una preocupación y una especie de rendición. Sus manos revolotearon con incertidumbre sobre los hombros de Draco, presionando ligeramente.

—Shh —él era suave con sus palabras, pero no con sus manos—. No está tan mal, ¿no? —preguntó, apretándole un seno, mirándolo mientras se llevaba el pezón rosado a sus labios. Lo chupó un poco—: Tan jodidamente hermoso —murmuró— tus tetas mojadas con mi saliva.

—¡Ah! —ella lloró cuando él los atacó. Cerró sus ojos de golpe y volteó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro en una almohada. Si no puedo verlo, quizás...

Draco estaba dejando un grueso rastro húmedo por el centro de su torso; dejando Merlín sepa qué tipo de marcas. Y Narcissa sabía que la luz estaba reveleando cada imperfección mientras él iba... ella gimió y apretó los ojos hasta que le dolieron.

Narcissa se sobresaltó cuando los dientes de Draco rasparon la punta de su hueso pélvico. Rápidamente, él interpuso sus largos dedos entre las caderas de ella y su propia boca.

—Mírame —ordenó.

Ella no pudo.

—¿Qu-... ¿Qué?

La siguiente mordida podría haberle atravesado la piel.

—Dije que me mires, bruja —demandó él por encima de su exclamación.

Reacia y casi aterrorizada, deslizó la vista sobre su cuerpo hasta el chico entre sus muslos doblados y temblorosos.

—Draco... —¿Por qué él tenía que ver todos esos lugares? Ella miró por encima de su cabeza, no queriendo verlo, segura de que estaba rebelándose sobre por qué tenía que follarla. Sintió como la recorrió con uno de sus dedos, justo en su centro, y su cara ardió como si alguien hubiese conjurado un «incendio» en ella. «Narcissa...» escuchó que la llamaba y bajó los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con los de él. Draco seguía provocándola, deslizando su dedo arriba y abajo por su raja húmeda. Ella esperó a que él le dijera que agarrara su varita para apagar las luces, a que él admitiera que se había equivocado.

—Quiero que me veas mientras te como el coño —dijo Draco mirándola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo vio bajar su cabeza y sintió la lengua de su hijo contra su clítoris.

Pero lo-que-sea que él le haya pedido, estaba difícil ver algo en absoluto cuando la sensación le cerró los ojos por principio.

—¡Oh, Dra- —jadeó Narcissa y echó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Una visión borrosa de la almohada y el barrido agudo y cantante de su lengua. Delicadamente, su pulgar e índice le pellizcaron el clítoris, como si demandaran su atención.

—¿Está bien, Cissa?

—Mmm... —en respuesta, ella mordió su labio inferior. Le picaban los ojos y anhelaba el reconfortante calor de la oscuridad.

—Precioso —susurró Draco contra la pequeña protuberancia tortuosa—: hinchado así —él lo chupó y ella se resistió—. Y esto... —de nuevo, su dedo se deslizó por su raja— como una flor tropical abriéndose para mí —empujó el dedo un poco más profundo y ella se tensó—. Rojo por dentro —él estaba estudiándola y ella estaba muriendo por eso—. Luce como si doliera —un golpe más firme, ella gritó pero casi sin dolor—. Supongo que no —y se zambulló en serio.

Narcissa intentó relajarse, concentrarse en el placer, ignorar a la persistente voz en su cabeza que le repetía continuamente insultos sobre sí misma. Deslizó sus dedos a través de su pelo mientras él continuaba devorándola. Cuando Draco se detuvo ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Draco... —gimió con frustración. Lo sentía moviéndose en la cama. Él la buscó a través de sus dedos y ella lo vio mirándola fijamente, sonriendo.

—Sabes tan deliciosa que no pude disfrutar la mirada en tu rostro —dijo mientras se recostó en la cama. La empujó hasta que quedó acostada al azar encima de él—. Entonces ve arriba —ordenó, empujándola por los hombros hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

—Qué- —se detuvo ella, sus manos intentaban ahora cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto. Realmente es una vergüenza no tener un tercer brazo. Sintió a sus manos recorrer sus caderas, viajando a lo largo de las líneas en su abdomen bajo. Lo agarró por las muñecas, empujándolas hacia abajo hasta que sus manos estuvieron en sus muslos— Por favor... no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

Narcissa suspiró, relajando el agarre sobre sus muñecas.

—Por favor solo... es que... —ella hizo una pausa—. Es solo que... no. Está mal —se sentía demasiado consciente de sus ojos sobre ella, de la luz sobre ella, de las sombras que la luz creaba debajo de sus senos; senos que no habían sido los mismos desde que nació Draco - las delgadas, desvanecidas líneas que desaparecían justo antes de sus costillas.

—¿Que está mal? ¿Estás tan incómoda con como te ves? ¿Está mal que tengas las más imperceptibles de las líneas en tu cuerpo? ¿Que seas humana?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Está mal que estés tocando las mismas marcas que me diste cuando te cargaba —susurró.

Draco arrugó la frente y entrecerró los ojos. De pronto, Narcissa se sintió aún más observada. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocarla y ella podría haberse derretido. O desaparecido. Hacerse una con el colchón debajo de ellos.

—¿Esto? —preguntó—. ¿Estas cosas que ni siquiera habría notado si no las hubieras mencionado? —él suspiró, dándose cuenta de repente de la verdadera profundidad del mar de su conciencia—. Narcissa... —ella parpadeó rápidamente, avergonzada de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y aplastó las manos contra el estómago de Draco. En respuesta, él le tocó la barbilla con el codo—. Mírame —resignada, lo hizo. Draco pensó por un momento antes de desplazarla un poco hacia atrás. Las manos de Narcissa se extendieron sobre su pecho en un intento por equilibrarse. Su erección se meció entre sus nalgas y él sonrió—. ¿Sientes eso? —como ella se sonrojó, él la empujó hacia arriba—. No lo sentirías si no fueras la perfección para mí.

Narcissa rodó los ojos.

—Draco-

—¡No! ¡Lo somos! —empujó una vez más, ahora tirando de ella hasta balancearla. La atrajo hacia su pecho y su verga le rozó el coño—. Juntos —le susurró—, con mis cicatrices y tus marcas. ¿No somos perfectos juntos?

—Perfectamente... —ella inhaló inclinándose hacia delante y apoyándole las manos sobre los hombros. Dejó caer su cabeza para besarlo, no dispuesta a admitir que sus palabras habían tenido un efecto en ella. Sintiéndolo provocar su coño con la verga, profundizó el beso, provocando su boca con la lengua.

Draco agarró la parte superior de sus muslos, tratando de persuadirla para que se recostara, para empalarla en él, para dejarse apagar la conciencia usándolo a él.

Narcissa necesitaba un poco de ánimo. A pesar de saber que él la miraba —y que vio cada pulgada de su imperfección— su deseo ganó. No pudo resistir el atractivo de su lujuria, sus firmes formas juveniles debajo de su cuerpo y la idea de su dureza caliente dentro de ella. Se hundió en él tan lentamente como pudo soportarlo, dejando que su dolor tomara el picor curativo de cada vena ondulada en los bordes de su miembro.

Y la sensación la hizo olvidar: su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—¡Oh, Draco!

El momento fue un grito ahogado y un suspiro. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre sus caderas, haciéndola necesitar otra vez de él, de moverse, subirse y cabalgarlo, de calmar la locura con locura. Él miraba el cruce de sus cuerpos con el rostro tirante, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua.

—Esto es tan jodidamente hermoso —siseó—. Por favor, Narcissa.

Y el poder la hizo audaz.

—¿«Por favor» qué, querido?

Entre giros humedecidos y enredos de su cabello rubio, ella estudió su expresión urgente. Él tenía razón. Eso era tan jodidamente hermoso.

Draco no podía controlar el impulso de su pelvis de empujarse dentro de ella.

—Por favor, cabálgame, Narcissa —dijo y dobló las rodillas un poco por detrás de ella, dándole el soporte que sabía que necesitaría.

No serían nada si no aprendían a ser amantes, y habían aprendido en la oscuridad. Su fluidez, su sincronización, fue un ardiente ballet en la luz.

Las manos de Narcissa golpearon sus piernas y se alzó, preparada como una gimnasta. Se sintió tan llena de gracia como un cisne. Y luego, el equilibrio se derrumbó bajo el régimen de la ansiedad. Gimieron juntos, se movieron juntos.

Draco la vio desenvolverse desenfrenadamente por primera vez. Vio la forma en la que sus pechos se agitaban en un sutil rechineo de los músculos. El movimiento se intensificó exponencialmente con el paso que marcaba Narcissa. Vio una gota de sudor, en algún lado dentro del bosque de su cabello, que se escurrió hasta evaporarse y desaparecer debajo de su clavícula.

Pero su cara... el dolor, el placer y el rechino de sus dientes que —Draco sabía— combinaba con los suyos. Narcissa era una ídola feliz y pecaminosa.

Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas y soltó un sonido entre un jadeo y una risilla.

—Esto pudo haber sido un error —dijo.

—¿Qué?

La aproximación del éxtasis la dejó sin palabras. Siguió moviéndose lentamente sobre él. Su corazón pareció detenerse en su garganta. Arrepentimiento. La admisión final de estar equivocados. Su atención se redujo a la muestra viscosa de su completitud, justo fuera de su alcance.

Draco miró hacia abajo y vio la humedad de su verga reluciendo en el rosa brillante de su coño - la abandonada apariencia del clítoris que él había chupado antes. Demasiado.

—No puedo terminar. No mirándote —otra vez, él se recostó en las almohadas.

Pero no podría escapar a su propio destino.

Narcissa se inclinó sobre él, apoyó sus brazos tensos sobre su cabeza y amó su expresión de asombro. Todavía moviéndose sobre él, le habló contra sus labios.

—Querías esto. Verme, mirar —gimió—. Así que mira, joder.

Él se sintió simplemente maravilloso, fantástico. Narcissa modeló ese lugar secreto y místico escondido dentro del más perfecto juguete hecho solo para ella. Hecho por ella. Como si su útero hubiese sabido que la bruja un día lo necesitaría.

Y ella rodó sobre él, felina, ágil. Un puma esposando a su cachorro. Atrajo la cara de su hijo hasta la suya y lo besó bestialmente. Él gimoteó en su boca y el sonido fue delicioso. Una vez que los roles se revirtieron, también lo hicieron las intenciones. Con los ojos apretados esperando el punto cúlmine que se acerca demasiado rápido, Draco apenas podía concentrarse en Narcissa. Parecía ser el turno de ella para concentrarse en él.

Draco había probado positivamente sus propias palabras: esa lujuria en la luz fue su decadencia. Abandonarse era hermoso. Su piel birllaba de sudor, sus labios rojos hinchados eran imanes para la boca de Narcissa. Draco se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella, que había amado su acercamiento en la oscuridad y ahora podía verlo en toda su elegancia: la danza de los músculos en sus brazos, la sombra en la flexión de sus hombros y el movimiento de su espalda.

Era espléndido y adornaba los muslos de Narcissa con la gracia de un bailarín - y por la tensión en su rostro ella podía decir que estaba cerca de serlo. Sobre el sudor que resbalaba por su pecho liso, Narcissa acarició las cicatrices que lo cubrían, recordando cuan cerca había estado esa vez de perderlo. Y qué cerca estaba de él ahora.

—Draco —susurró.

Y con sus manos atrajo su cara hasta enfrentarla con la de ella. Sus ojos destellaban.

—Narcissa —respondió.

Ella envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas, apretándolo estrechamente. Él gimió y cayó al ras contra ella. El chasquido de sus caderas se convirtió en una rutina.

—Oh, eso es bueno —Narcissa hincó los dedos en su espalda—. ¡Mírame venirme, cariño!

Sintió una dolorosa sonrisa irrumpir en su rostro cuando el escalofrío del placer agrietó la falla en su abdomen. Y tembló debajo de él.

—¡Oh, sí! —gruñó él.

Draco parecía herido por sí mismo. La autoconciencia se evaporó en una ducha de felicidad compartida, lloviéndoles a la par, lavándose juntos después de haber intercambiado esencias - su grosor, pegajoso e irrefutable, junto a la efervescencia mágica e invisible de Narcissa.

Y a través del drama de su clímax compartido, ninguno apartó la vista del otro.

Suspirando, tranquilizándose, se acariciaron las caras y asimilaron la revelación de rasgos similares.

—Mamá —murmuró Draco—, eso fue...

Narcissa lo besó.

—Hermoso.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, háganme saber en los comentarios si les gustó y si les interesa leer a esta pareja así traduzco las otras historias de la autora. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

«_Travesura realizada»_


End file.
